


I Was Never Her

by Justin_J_Jorcoat



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: M/M, TransMale Ping, accepting family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_J_Jorcoat/pseuds/Justin_J_Jorcoat
Summary: Ping has returned to his family from battling the Huns, but how will his family react to him coming out as trans, and not wanting to go by the name he was given?
Relationships: Fa Ping/Li Shang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 223





	I Was Never Her

Khan and the other horse's hooves were walking down a trail, clacking against the stone, and their riders were very clearly uncomforted by something, though the other horse probably didn't care about that. The riders were Fa Ping, and Li Shang, and they were talking about something that again, the other horse probably didn't care about.

"Are you gonna be alright"

"Yeah. I just, hope that they'll take it well. I mean, for my whole life, they've known me as She, Her, and Mulan, but,... That's not who I am."

"I'm sure everything will be fine!" Mushu said, and Cri-Kee chirped in agreement.

They were approaching the house, and the Fa family came into view, as they exited it, having heard the Horses hooves, clacking along the path.

"Mulan! You're Home! And you've found yourself a Man!"

Ping's grandmother had spoken up.

Shang almost shyly lifted up his hand and waved with a small smile.

"We've heard about what you've done. ... And we're really proud of you."

This time it was his Father.

"Yeah. I'm glad to be back."

"Oh Mulan-"

"Actually, it's Ping now.." Ping said, cutting his mother off.

"W- What?"

"What I mean is, everyone's always known me as a girl, known me as Mulan, but, it never _felt_ right. Not to me. And then, I went to training, where people thought of me as a guy, and thought of me as Ping, and, it finally felt right! I finally felt like I was who I was meant to be. What I'm saying is, I'm not your daughter Mulan, anymore. I was never her. I'm your Son Ping, but, whether or not you are willing to accept that, .*Sigh*. That's your decision..."

Ping bowed his head, and looked at the ground as he waited for a response.

A moment passed, as his family thought about this information. 

Zhou put his hand on his son's shoulder. Throughout all of Mulan's life, he'd always known she was uncomfortable with something, though he didn't know what, and didn't even know if she did. But now he knew what it was, and could finally help his son be fully comfortable with everything.

"That doesn't matter to us. If you have decided that that is who you are, then we have no say in it. You have brought the highest of honors upon this family, by defending it, and having the will to tell them who you are, no matter what they may think"

Ping started to tear up. He hadn't expected this reaction. Not from his father. 

His grandma hugged him and said "We Missed you, Ping."

His Mom hugged him and said "Welcome home son"

His Father hugged him too, and Ping hugged them all back.

"Thank you, for understanding"

Mushu started to cry, along with Cri-kee. "Man I just Love a happy ending!' Cri-kee chirps and Khan snorts in agreement,


End file.
